Earth 93 - The Arcane Parley
Background After the last great shadow war the magical and mundane powers of the world met in the ruined city of Carthage and wrote the Great Parley, which established rules regarding the way magical entities and powerful Mortals should interact. Provisions It set up a caste system for its signatories and set rules for duels and treaties. All members agree to shun anyone who breaks a treaty of the Parley, or breaks the laws of the Parley. Different ranks have different rights under the accords. Rankings The Parley set up a ranking system for its members. At the top were Scriptors, those who directly signed the Parley on behalf of their realms. This included high gods and emperors. In rare cases the Scriptor could be a group, corporation, or a legal document (like the Roman Senate for Rome, and the American constitution for the United States). No one can become a new Scriptor unless they are recognized by all current Scriptors or if they can sue for status as a Scriptor from a previous source. At most there has been 29 Scriptors at one time. Next were subscriptors. Those who commanded realms and could hand down authority to the people of their realms, but relied on Scriptors to be recognized under the Parley. This included Kings, Ministers, and other powerful individuals. While subscriptors technically derive authority from their scriptors, in practice they cannot be removed from the Parley by their Scriptors except in extreme cases. After that there is nobility. This can be powerful corporate leaders, literal barons and dukes, or elected officials. Then there are retainers, tradesmen and warriors sword in service to Scriptors, subscriptors, or nobles. Some retainers and nobles are Knights, they technically have only their own rank, but when on missions they act as if they had the authority of the people they are sworn to. This includes both literal Knights Errant and Navy Seals. The last rank is subjects, those who are subject to the Signatories of the Arcane Parley. They might not even be aware of the Arcane Parley. However, there are also outsiders. These can be killed by Parley members without repercussions. Rights of Ranks Nobility and Above Even in war, a Noble may not be killed by a lower Caste except in self defense. This is one reason why knights are so important, as they are considered to have the Rank of their Liege for purposes of combat. A noble will have an Estate, a Parley backed piece of property tied to their title. If a noble loses their title their estate is now considered to be owned by the new holder of the title according to the Parley. In addition to their estate, a Noble can register up to a million dollars (the exact sum is updated every 13 years) of their own property. Nobles may have retainers legally sword to them. By Parleyed law, a retainer must follow the laws and orders of their noble for their term of service. Those laws will be considered Parley law for that retainer, and a violation of Noble law will be considered a breach of Parley law. Current Scriptors - 26 Humans Nations - 8 * The British Crown, * The United States Constitution, * The Russian Emperor (Claim to be third Caesar), * The Chinese Communist Leader (Derived from Chinese imperial history), * The Indian Parliment (Derived from Great Khan through Muhgal Empire, also claimed unsuccessfully by Pakistan), * The Caliphate (Currently unoccupied, claimed by many), * The Great Sultan (Currently unoccupied), * Brazilian President * Franco-European Hegemony (EU President) Spellfolk - 7 * The Seelie Court, * The Unseelie Court, * Temptation Incorporated, * The First One (Legendary vampire patient zero), * The Throne of Ljosalfheim (Elves), * Throne of Kjagz (Legendary Founder of largest dwarf culture, derived from the Deep Gods), * Lycaon Council Deities - 7 * The Aenir-Vanir Throne * The Court of Ra * The Buddha * The Holy See * The Throne of Jupiter, * The Brahman Council, * Jade Emperor's Court Organizations - 2 * The Council of the Wise, * The Guildpact * Shadowguild Political Relationships Alliances These are groups of Scriptors and Subscriptors who organize in loose political organizations. * The Mortalmoot is the loose coalition of Human nations. To the public they are known as the United Nations. The holy see remains neutral unless another diety intervenes in which case it usually will throw its weight one way or another. The Anglophone Faction (In order of closeness to the faction) 1. Britain 2. United States 3. India 3. The Elf Throne 3. Guildpact 4. The Seelie Court 4. The Aenir-Vanir Throne 4. The Kjagzic Dwarves 5. The Holy See The Vladychestvo Faction 1. Russian Federation 2. The Throne of Jupiter 2. The Lycaon Council 2. The Winter Court 3. Temptation Incorporated 3. The Kjagzic Dwarves 3. Vampire Coalition 4. Shadowguild Conflicts The Dieties all conflict a lot. Scriptors and Major Subscriptors * The British Crown, ** Australia ** Canada ** New Zealand ** Singapore ** Hong Kong ** Nigeria * The United States Constitution, ** South Korean President ** Japanese Diet ** Mexico ** Israel ** Colombia ** Iraq ** Egypt ** Philippines * The Russian Emperor (Claim to be third Caesar), ** Venuzvela ** Cuba ** South Africa ** Syria ** Mongolia ** Kazakhstan * The Chinese Communist Leader (Derived from Chinese imperial history), ** Taiwan (Claim same title) ** North Korean Supreme Leader ** Occupied Tibet ** Vietnam ** Sinopec Group ** State Grid * The Indian Parliment (Derived from Great Khan through Muhgal Empire, also claimed unsuccessfully by Pakistan), ** Pakistan (Claims Same Title) ** Nepal ** Tibet ** Bangladesh * The Caliphate (Currently unoccupied, claimed by many), ** Supreme Leadership Authority of Iran *** Azerbaijan ** House of Saud '''(Royal Family of Saudi Arabia) *** UAE ** Indonesia * The Great Sultan (Currently unoccupied), ** '''Turkey ** Armenia * Brazilian President (Iberian Empire) ** Argentina (Rival Claimant) ** Bolivia ** Chile ** Peru * Franco-European Hegemony (EU President) ** France ** Germany ** Italy ** Netherlands ** Poland ** Spain ** Switzerland (Begrudgingly) * The Seelie Court, * The Unseelie Court, * Temptation Incorporated * The First One (Legendary vampire patient zero), ** House Cruor ''' ** '''House Élőhalott ** House Mircallian * The Throne of Ljosalfheim (Elves), ** High Elf Council ** Sylvan Queendom ** The Nymphic Republic ** Yokai Court ** Aziza Kingdom ** Duende * Throne of Kjagz (Legendary Founder of largest dwarf culture, derived from the Deep Gods), ** Clan Khalgic ** Clan Zduln ** Clan Rjunz ** Clan Dern ** Clan Valz ** Clan Jurnd * Lycaon Council ** Sang Tribe ** Mantel Tribe ** Zahn Tribe ** Malheur Tribe * The Aenir-Vanir Throne ** Odin ** Freya ** Thor ** Loki ** Freyr * The Court of Ra ** Ra ** Isis (No, not that one) ** Horus * The Buddha ** The Dali Lama * The Mortal Church (Claimed by many) ** The Holy See ** The Orthodox Patriarchs ** The Presbytery ** Alliance of Lutheran Synods ** The Council of Reformed Elders ('''Secret Protestant Alliance)' ** The Baptist Convention * The Throne of Jupiter, ** Jupiter (Retired and mopey) ** '''Neptune' ** Hades ** Juno ** Mars ** Major Investments, Novel Enterprises, and Retail Ventures, Associated (MINERVA) ** Apollo ** Diana * The Brahman Council '''(Priests representing interests of Hindu deities), ** Brahma ** Vishnu ** Shiva ** Ganapati * Jade Emperor's Court ** Yuanshi (the emperor himself) ** '''Lingbao ** Daode ** Sun Wukong * The Circle of the Wise, ** The Elder Conclave '''(Also called the Avalon Conclave) ** '''The Constantinople Conclave ** The Gondishapur Conclave ** The House of Wisdom Conclave ** Recoleta Conclave * The Guildpact ** Alpha ** Numerica ** General Electric ** Microsoft ** House Walton '''(Owns Walmart) ** '''Exxon ** Sinopec ** The Mafia ** House Toyoda (Owns Toyota) ** Royal Dutch Shell ** House Berkshire-Hathaway ** Volkswagen Group * Shadowguild ** Ghoul Alliance ** King Gob (Gnome King)